ultimatedatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Gameplay Mechanics
Summary Dangan Werewolf is a phase-based roleplaying social deduction game. Phases are often relevant to Role Cards, Character Cards and Item Cards. Everyone is given a role and throughout the game, Hope Side must locate and execute The Blackened, while Despair Side must assist The Blackened in achieving a set Kill Goal and getting away with it. The Game Master (GM) overlooks the game. Game Duration and Victory Conditions (Goals) The Blackened's Victory Condition is to achieve a set kill goal determined by the number of players participating (this does not include the GM) and survive the Final Trial. The typical kill goals are as follows: * 4-5 Players: 1 Kill * 6-8 Players: 2 Kills * 9-10 Players: 3 Kills The goal of Despair Side is to assist the blackened in achieving this, with an exception of the The Ultimate Despair. The Victory Condition of Hope Side is to have the blackened killed before the end of the Final Trial, with the exceptions of The Stranger, The Protagonist and The Student Council. The Divine Student Council is not obligated to assist either side and is considered Neutral. Pre-Game Once the number of players participating has been determined, the set-up order is typically as follows: * Determine which Roles will be present during the game. They are not distributed yet. The Blackened and Alter Ego are included by default and are considered required. The Innocent and Traitor role cards, while not explicitly stated to be required, are highly encouraged to be included in every game. Roles that wake up during Night will be displayed on a board for convenience. * Have Players choose Characters from the provided Character Card Decks and gain their Character's Token from its Capsule to display in front of their Character Card on the small pedestal provided. * Distribute Role Cards by shuffling chosen roles face-down and providing them to each player. Roles are not to be discussed out of Discussion periods. ** If Diseases are present in this game, they would also be distributed at this time (Directly prior to, or after the distribution of Role Cards). Distribute 1 card from the deck titled "Despair Diseases (Secret)" and enable Auto-Infect. * Distribute Item Cards by shuffling the Item Card Deck face-down and distributing 2 to each player (unless stated otherwise by an Ability). Include any required Situational Item Cards (located next to the standard deck) in the Item Card Deck. Players may not discuss their Item Cards out of a Discussion period. Day 0 The events of Day 0 are typically as follows: * Players may choose to mulligan their Item Card Hand once by placing it face-down onto the table. The GM would then distribute an equal number of Item Cards back to them. * Although not required, there is typically an Introduction period in which players will take turns introducing their chosen Character and Ability. This is not considered a Discussion period. ** This is typically when music will be enabled. * All players are put to Sleep using the provided Sleep Button, blindfolding them. The GM will announce which Role is to Wake Up. The person with that Role Wakes Up and performs their Role's requirements anonymously. Afterwards, they'll Sleep again by enabling their blindfold. This process is repeated for every Role that Wakes Up this night. The Blackened concludes this night by attacking someone. Day 1 The events of Day 1 are typically as follows: * All players will be Woken Up to begin the first Morning Phase. The person who was Attacked by The Blackened, instead of dying, must discard 1 Item Card if they are able to. * The game will proceed to Mid-Day. The GM will allow anyone to play Items or Abilities. * The game will proceed to a Discussion period. The GM will set the Timer on the board and allow people to Discuss freely during that period. ** The minimum amount of time a GM may give players to Discuss is 3 minutes. Time may be added as deemed necessary. * After Discussions have ended, the game will proceed to the first portion of Night, where players will be able to play Item Cards and use Abilities. * Players will be put to Sleep and the GM will allow Roles to Wake Up and perform their tasks in the same manner as Night 0. Day 2 and Onwards The events of Day 2 and onwards are as follows: * Everyone will be awoken to view the Victim of The Blackened's attack. The GM will give players 30 seconds to affect the results of this Attack and/or pass Item Cards by pressing the "Body Button" provided. * Once the Time Limit is up, the Victim of the attack is deemed dead. Dead players may only pass Item Cards, unless an Item, Role or Ability allows them to do otherwise. If they are required to, the dead player reveals their Role upon death. The game then proceeds to Mid-Day. ** If the Attack has been Negated, proceed with the Day as you would with Day 1. * Mid-Day will occur. Afterwards, proceed to the Class Trial. * The GM will click the "Trial" Button, enabling pedestals around Characters. During the Class Trial, players may first use any suitable Item Cards or Abilities. Afterwards, the GM will set the Timer and give players a set time to Discuss freely during the Non-Stop Debate. * Once the Timer has hit 0, the GM will allow players to play any Items or Abilities that would affect Voting Time. The GM will then bring up a Voting Board for each player by clicking the "Vote!" Button. Each player, if capable, will secretly Vote for a person (the Voting process may be affected by Items, Characters and Roles). After everyone who is capable of doing so has Voted, the GM will click the "Punish!" Button. The player who has gained the majority of Votes will be executed and deemed dead. ** If multiple players share the majority, a Battle Ballot will occur. The GM will provide all players with the majority to Discuss freely for 1 minute. No other players may speak during this time. After the Timer has hit 0, players will Vote Again. Everyone must only vote for one of the players who have participated in the Battle Ballot. The player who gains the majority of Votes will be punished. *** If there is still a tie for majority, the player who is Punished will be determined by luck (I.E. Dice, a wheel, etc.) * If The Blackened has been Punished, the game ends instantly and Hope Side wins. If not, proceed to Night. * The first portion of Night will occur. * The GM will put all players to Sleep and allow Roles to Wake Up and perform their tasks. * Repeat this process for the rest of the game until either The Blackened has been Punished or The Blackened has achieved their Kill Goal and survived The Final Trial.